Potret
by White Azalea
Summary: Untung cinta, coba kalo nggak? Pusing. Pokoknya Shikamaru pusing! / For #SIFD18 [Firework] & #INOcentDYE


"Shika! Ayo cepat! Festivalnya akan segera dimulai!" Pekik Ino riang pada sang kekasih sehidup sematinya yang masih betah malas-malasan di meja kerja.

Ino memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar. Sudah cantik dengan riasan natural dan yukata bermotif bunga lili yang diberikan Shikamaru tahun lalu. Wanita pirang itu tersenyum sumringah mengingat suaminya malu-malu kucing memberikan kotak hadiah berisi yukata yang selama ini diincarnya sejak mereka masih berpacaran sebagai _late wedding gift_ mereka agar dapat digunakan pada festival kembang api tahun berikutnya karena mereka menikah beberapa hari setelah festival kembang api diadakan, jadi Ino tidak sempat memakai yukata itu tahun lalu.

Ino mengarahkan manik akuanya ke arah jam dinding. Festival yang akan mereka hadiri dimulai satu jam lagi. Dirinya sudah bersiap, namun sang suami masih leha-leha di depan laptopnya dan dengan asyiknya _browsing_.

"Shika! Ayo siap-siap! Nanti kita terlambat!" Ujar Ino seraya menghampiri suaminya, lalu menyeret paksa tuan Nara itu ke depan lemari, kemudian melemparkan satu set yukata miliknya untuk segera dipakai. "Ayo cepat pakai! Nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat menonton kembang api!"

" _Mendokuse_." Itulah _trademark_ yang biasa diucapkan suaminya dikala kelakuan Ino sudah membuatnya pening, "santai saja, Ino. Kita tidak mungkin kehabisan tempat."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat bagus untuk melihat kembang api tahu! Aku kan ingin memotretnya untuk kenang-kenangan."

" _Mendokuse_." Kepala Shikamaru cenat-cenut menghadapi kebiasaan istrinya yang satu itu, memotret segala hal bahkan yang tidak penting sekalipun!

 **.**

For **#SIFD18 [Firework]** & **#INOcentDYE**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Potret**

 **.**

Shikamaru bisa saja berpakaian lebih cepat kalau saja tidak menanggapi semua ocehan istrinya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir membereskan rumah selagi menunggunya memakai yukata.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak dapat tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api? Nanti tidak bagus kalau difoto dong? Nanti jika kita _selfie_ jadi kurang bagus dong? Aduh kesal! Ayo cepat Shika!" Shikamaru menghela napas sembari memasang obi di yukatanya, lalu merapikan rambut nanasnya.

"Nah begitu dong rapih!" Ujar Ino yang entah darimana muncul saat Shikamaru usai memakai yukata set-nya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal! Ayo kita pergi!" Ino mencak-mencak persis bocah sementara Shikamaru mengekor Ino yang telah berjalan ke luar rumah terlebih dahulu sembari memijit pelipisnya. _Untung cinta, coba kalo nggak? Pusing. Pokoknya Shikamaru pusing!_

Saat mereka sudah setengah perjalanan menuju festival, Ino sudah siap dengan kamera _mirrorless_ kesayangannya lalu berhenti tengah jalan, dan mengarahkan lensa kamera tersebut pada Shikamaru yang berlajan dengan malas di sampingnya.

Ino cemberut kala melihat hasil jepretannya, "kenapa ekspresimu begini sih? Kan jadi tidak terlihat keren!" Ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat merem-melek di _display_ kameranya. Shikamaru menghela napas, "bagaimana mau keren, kau bahkan memotret tanpa aba-aba."

"Benar juga.." Ino mengangguk, lalu kembali mempersiapkan kameranya, "kalo begitu ayo sini bergaya, yang keren ya! Satu.. dua.. ti.. ga!" Ino dengan cepat merangkul mesra sang suami seraya menekan tombol _shutter_ terus-menerus, dan beberapa kali berganti gaya sedangkan Shikamaru di sebelahnya bahkan sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"Kenapa ekspresimu selalu datar sih? Mana semangat festival kembang apimu?!" Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghela napas mendengar ocehan istri tercinta yang sibuk berjalan sambil mengutak-atik kameranya. Semangat Shikamaru saat itu terasa tersedot semua oleh sang istri.

Sesampainya di tempat festival, Ino semakin bersemangat. Energi wanita satu itu seakan tidak pernah habis. Sudah banyak orang yang datang ke festival tersebut. Ada banyak _stall_ makanan, dan berbagai permainan ringan memenuhi jalan menuju tempat menonton kembang api.

Tidak ingin kehilangan momen, Ino menarik Shikamaru lalu kembali berfoto bersama di depan beberapa _stall_ makanan setelah membeli pengganjal perut sebelum menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah sebagai makanan utama saat menonton kembang api.

"Ino, bisakah kau berhenti memotret? Supaya kita dapat menikmati momen ini dengan baik." Ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan.

Namun Ino bebal, "tapi kan kita dapat mengabadikan momen kita bersama dalam sebuah foto, Shika. Karena itu aku tidak ingin ketinggalan!" Shikamaru menghela napas memaklumi sang istri yang berlari kecil menuju tempat menonton kembang api.

"Sini Shika! Di sini tempatnya bagus untuk memotret kembang api nanti!" Ino tidak mempedulikan perkataan suaminya tadi dan dengan senang kembali memotret sekitarnya saat semua kembang api tengah dipersiapkan oleh panitia. "Untung saja kita datang tepat waktu, jadi kita tidak ketinggalan menonton kembang apinya!"

Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di samping Ino dengan malas. Sejujurnya dia kesal dengan kebiasaan Ino yang satu itu. Ino seringkali masa bodoh dengan perkataannya agar tidak memotret, padahal Shikamaru ingin sekali saja istrinya itu menikmati waktu mereka bersama berdua tanpa perlu dipotret setiap waktu. Ino terus saja mengoceh sementara Shikamaru terdiam memerhatikan kembang api pembuka, tanda bahwa acara puncak festival ini sudah dimulai yaitu menonton kembang api.

Beberapa kali Shikamaru melirik ke arah sang istri, selalu saja didapatinya sedang sibuk dengan kameranya. Shikamaru kesal, merebut kamera dari tangan sang istri lalu merangkum kedua pipinya.

"Ino dengar, aku lelah dengan kebiasaan memotret di setiap waktumu itu!" Sahut Shikamaru pada Ino yang terbelalak mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Hentikan, Ino. Kumohon." Shikamaru menatap sang istri dengan tatapan memohon, ia sudah muak. "Aku ingin kita menikmati saat-saat bersama kita tampa perlu diabadikan menggunakan kamera di setiap waktu. Cukup dengan ingatan kita saja. Cukup terekam oleh mata dan hati kita saja."

Nyonya Nara itu terdiam dan berbalik menatap sang suami dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon untuk saat ini, aku ingin kita nikmati momen ini dan menyimpannya dalam kenangan kita." Shikamaru kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Ino. Meluapkan segala emosi, lantas kembali menatap sayang wanitanya yang masih terkaget.

"Maaf.." ujar Ino sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah riuhnya suara kembang api. "Maaf kan aku selama ini Shika.. aku tidak mau melewatkan setiap momen berharga bersamamu." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Setiap detikku berharga saat bersamamu, Ino. Tanpa perlu kau abadikan dengan kameramu." Lelaki tampan itu mengusap pelan air mata di pipi wanita tersayangnya.

"Kau boleh memotret, tapi jangan sekalipun kau habiskan waktu kita bersama dengan memotret setiap saat. Kau mengerti maksudku?" Ino mengangguk. "Bagus. Istri pintar!" Shikamaru lalu melabuhkan lagi ciumannya yang kini disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang istri. Dua sejoli itu lantas menikmati momen mereka malam itu; dan seterusnya tanpa perlu diabadikan lewat kamera setiap waktu, cukuplah terekam dalam ingatan.

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
